


Подарки

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Подарки

Поначалу даже Кроули все это казалось не слишком интересным. Люди жили в пещерах, питались черт-те чем, купались в речке, когда погода позволяла. Сплошная антисанитария. Со временем условия улучшились, человечество начало перевыполнять план под названием «плодитесь и размножайтесь», а Везельвул лично потребовала от Кроули исследования нового греха под названием «похоть». Под этот грех даже срочно достраивали круг Ада, так что требовалось тщательное изучение. Кроули потратил около года на «тщательное изучение», поначалу пришлось буквально двигаться на ощупь, но со временем вошел во вкус и даже подумал было, что Азирафаэль с его гедонизмом мог бы найти в некоторых формах этого греха известную прелесть. Нашел же он что-то для себя в чревоугодии. С другой стороны, тщательно составленный план по развращению невинного ангела перестал Кроули интересовать уже некоторое время назад.

Возможно, это случилось после их первого обильного возлияния выдержанным вином, когда Кроули зачем-то затащил Азирафаэля в храм, посвященный Вакху, после чего, не отрываясь, любовался белоснежной тогой, увитой виноградными лозами и золотым бокалом в пухлой ухоженной руке. Эта рука, эта тога с золотой окантовкой по подолу, эти светлые кудри… Кроули казалось, что исполнилась его давняя мечта. Исполнилась бы, если бы демоны мечтали. Теперь же только и оставалось, что слушать восторженный панегирик хорошей выпивке, который в устах ангела звучал абсолютно невинно. Столь невинные существа не могут быть так развратны. Или столь развратные так невинны… Винные пары мешали формулировать мысли, но одно Кроули уже знал твердо: Азирафаэля нельзя развратить. Потому что почти все, что угодно, в его присутствии обретало форму благословленного Ею. Что, впрочем, не мешало Кроули порой подшучивать.

Сначала были гравюры: люди тратили много усилий, запечатлевая свой разврат, и даже писали подробные трактаты о том, как именно им нужно заниматься. Азирафаэль уже успел пристраститься к печатному слову, а потому вряд ли подобные тексты обошли его стороной, но Кроули привез парочку особенно ярких образчиков с Востока в дар.

— Меня всегда удивляло то, как много внимания люди уделяют плотским утехам, — заметил Азирафаэль, внимательно рассматривая фривольные иллюстрации. Кроули нахмурился. Возможно, немного смущения бы не помешало. Капельку. Покрасневших щек было бы достаточно. С покрасневшими щеками Азирафаэль был особенно хорош. Но тот лишь поднял на Кроули чистый взгляд:

— Я сначала не мог понять этого феномена, но теперь, думаю, понимаю.

— И что же ты понимаешь? — Кроули кашлянул и отсалютовал бокалом. Они с Азирафаэлем восседали, точнее возлежали возле уставленных столиков с яствами. Свободный гражданин Рима Азирафаэль был достаточно богат, чтобы позволить себе подобное. Поскольку ранее он изображал гораздо более бедного сановника в другом городе, Кроули понял, что дело в каком-то задании Свыше, но уточнять не стал. Хотя бы потому, что Азирафаэль никогда прямо не отвечал на поставленный вопрос.

— Ее заветом было «плодитесь и размножайтесь». Люди — суть телесные существа, а потому свою любовь они могут выразить только на доступных им уровнях, одним из которых является телесное единение. Итогом же является новый человек, пришедший в этот мир.

— Люди трахаются не только для того, чтобы иметь детей, — фыркнул Кроули. — Они уже давно осознали, что это просто приятно.

— Но это Она сделала подобное занятие приятным, — Азирафаэль поднял захмелевший взгляд к потолку. — Еще одно подтверждение моих слов. Что может быть прекрасней любви?

Кроули закатил глаза:

— А еще это грязно, потно, развратно, осуждается обществом и…

— Тебе видней, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Я бы точно не стал пробовать, честно говоря. Обмен телесными жидкостями… знаешь, звучит не слишком привлекательно. Наверное, все дело в том, что я не человек, — Азирафаэль перелистнул страницу, остановившись на гравюрах, изображающих однополую любовь. — Еще один странный человеческий обычай. Не припомню, чтобы Она когда-то имела ввиду двух Адамов или двух Ев… но нарисовано красиво. Видимо, это тоже любовь.

Кроули ощутил восторг. Злость и восторг — то стандартное, что он с самого начала испытывал рядом с Азирафаэлем. Но не демоническую злобу, стремление запятнать белоснежные ангельские одежды, а нечто веселое и пряное, разгоняющее кровь по телу, заставляющее сильней биться сердце. Он уже некоторое время задумывался о том, чтобы по-настоящему с этим ангелом договориться, заключить, скажем так, соглашение. Азирафаэль никогда не смотрел с высоты своего благословенного положения, не пытался указать на грязь, в которую Кроули был погружен по долгу службы, и, возможно, призвания. О последнем Кроули старался не задумываться и просто наблюдал за тем, как Азирафаэль идет рядом с ним, притом, что никакая грязь не прилипала к одежде, крыльям, душе Азирафаэля. Теперь Кроули не пытался всерьез развратить его, а все остальные свитки, книги, гравюры считал безобидными шутками. Вероятно, Азирафаэль тоже так считал, потому что никогда не раздражался, так что, к моменту открытия его книжного магазина, коллекция эротики у него была отменная. Придя на открытие с вином и цветами, Кроули весело поинтересовался судьбой своих подарков.

— Полка возле дальней стены, — Азирафаэль махнул рукой куда-то вглубь зала и начудесил вазу для букета.

— Далековато, — фыркнул Кроули, морщась. Начальство не так давно навестило Азирафаэля, так что теперь дух тут стоял такой, что хотелось побрызгать между полками освежителем воздуха.

— Тематика несомненно популярная, — не стал отпираться Азирафаэль, разливая вино по бокалам, — но не рассчитанная на широкого потребителя, как ты понимаешь. Кроме того, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы твои подарки быстро раскупили? — Азирафаэль хитро улыбнулся.

— Будь я благословлен, если ты продашь хотя бы одну из своих редких книг, — ухмыльнулся Кроули и протянул руку, чтобы чокнуться с бокалом Азирафаэля. Рассветное солнце золотило кудри Азирафаэля, в уголках его глаз собрались смешливые морщинки, и Кроули некстати вспомнил, как Да Винчи уговаривал Азирафаэля ему попозировать. Кроули до сих пор не был уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу. С одной стороны, конечно, да, кто, если не Азирафаэль? С другой стороны, картина могла бы попасть в какой-нибудь музей, ею бы каждый день любовались тысячи…

«Нафиг», — подумал Кроули и отпил вино.


End file.
